The Prince and The Pirate
by itskara
Summary: AU!; Kurt - the young prince and upcoming king - was dreaming of nothing but being free. What happened when some filthy pirates with handsome captain took him away from his kingdom? Prince!Kurt & Pirate!Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Prince and The Pirate**  
Author: **Itskara**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Kurtbastian  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!  
**Relations:** Kurt – 18 yo prince and upcoming king  
Puck – 23 yo Kurt's custodian  
Quinn – 18 yo princess, getting married to Kurt  
Sebastian – 23 yo captain  
Blaine – 21 yo sebastian's best friend

The city bathed in the sun's bright rays. The distant forests and mountains were a blur of grey and white. The distant dark blue sea was alive with fresh waves, small and yet powerful. A strong, and yet lonely, breeze occasionally blew through the trees, causing leaves to rip of the trees and sail through the air. The people in the city were tending to their business, some walked alone, others were in a group of two or three, sometimes, there was more. Humans are curious creatures, you know. Soul witness to history, they could be. They could act out of anger, love, lust, friendship, care… There was so many possibilities. How wonderful it would be to live among them, don't you think? Fleeting memories rose from the dark shadows of the mind, and he could remember a time when he took a step out there. To him, the world outside was nothing but a fleeting dream. Based on who he was, he would be tolerated to take a step outside. He was-

"Kurt, pay attention!" A middle aged man cut through his thoughts, causing him to rip his gaze away from the windows. He looked down at the child in anger, demanding, "Were you listening?"

"Yes, father, I'm listening…" Kurt drawled, his eyes going to the windows at his side again causing his father to curse, and walk over to the window. He roughly grasped the curtains and pulled them over, concealing the windows from sight which caused Kurt to groan in distaste. Kurt Hummel, the only son of his parents, and their last hope for the throne. He was a young eighteen years old, with eyes the colour of sea blue, tinged with a little brown. His skin was a pale white, which goes perfectly with his chestnut brown hair. He was thin, and short, yet had a good build. Now, his parents… They were two unhappy people. Very unhappy with how he turned out. They wanted their only son to be a natural leader, willing to listen to his parents without causing rebellion.

"Listen to me, son!" His father yelled.

'Oh,' Kurt thought, dejectedly, 'drone on and on, I'm not going to pay attention anyway… I'd much rather be elsewhere…' He heaved a sigh of boredom, and his father shook his head, shouting, "Kurt, I'm serious! When we die, you're the first in line to the throne! And I want to be sure that I'm leaving our home in capable hands!" He watched as his child rolled his eyes. He wondered where on earth his son had picked up that horrible attitude of his. If he were anything like his father, he'd be focused, hard working, demanding, and eager to take the place of the throne. Kurt would just sit around, and mope about being the first in line for the throne. His son was a stranger to him, and even his wife. Neither of them knew what was going on inside his head anymore. His distrust in them had intensified over the years, and never would he tell them about anything. Their son might as well be someone different entirely. "Kurt," he began again, gaining his son's attention and he gently said, "Please, would you try to pay attention?"

Kurt sighed, "Father, I don't want to be next in line for the throne. I don't want to govern over our city," He stood up, and walked past his father, heading towards the huge windows, and opening the curtains again, "I don't want these people to look up to me. I don't want to solve their problems, or advice them. I don't want any part in it. I'd much rather be out there with them!" Kurt spun in circles, "They do such silly things! I love people, I want to be one of them!" He smiled.

His father watched his inspired lunacy, wondering if he was taking a leave of his senses. His son was so hard to understand. He eventually lost his patience, "Kurt, you are MY son, and you WILL obey my orders!" he yelled "And remember, your future wife will be here in a few days, and I don't want you acting like some demented child!"

"Call that bat my wife again, I swear I'm going to be sick." Kurt said disgusted.

His father rolled his eyes, and heaved a sigh of exasperation before storming out of the room, leaving Kurt to himself.

Kurt had decided to get some fresh air, and think a little more. He really didn't want to have anything to do with the throne. It was all a mistake of birth! He didn't want to be the Prince of his home, which was named Elysion. Elysion was a large kingdom, for lack of a better word, but was solitary in the sense that there were no other cities within miles of it. The journey to other cities was long, and very rarely did someone from their city venture beyond their gates. Unfortunately, Kurt wasn't even allowed to venture into the city. His parents demanded he be kept inside the castle walls, and they were certain it would instil a sense of superiority into him. But of course, Kurt was a complete rebel to the idea. He hated nothing more than being treated like he were something special. He was only human, and that's what he wanted to be. Among humans, is where he wanted to be. His strict parents were so against the very thought of it, they made sure someone was keeping a constant vigil on Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt!"

Speak of the devil…

Kurt turned to look at Noah, a tanned, muscular and quite dumb man, smiling down at him, "You look miserable!" Noah chimed. Noah was a great guy, and Kurt found it easy to get along with him. One of the main reasons why he was chosen to look after Kurt was because of his amazing strength. Should anyone try to sneak into the castle, which happened once, and harm Kurt, Noah would be there to protect him. Then, there was also if Kurt tried pulling a stunt, and sneaking out of the castle, and on those several occasions, Noah had to put the child over his shoulder, and carry him back to his room, like a naughty child. That being said, Kurt respected Noah for what he did, and was quite fond of him, and his company.

"It's this," Kurt began, then did a very convincing imitation of his father, lowering his voice, making it sound very crackly, and old-aged, "You must act more princely, and take the throne, Kurt!" he took notice of Noah's amused look as he finished with, "Business.." and went back to his own tone of voice. "My father is coming down hard on my because I want nothing to do with the throne."

Noah sighed, "You should be a little easier on them. After all, you're like, their only son, you know."

"Mother is still young, she CAN have more!" Kurt whined. He wished that was true… His mother wasn't exactly… young. She was more… verging on the age of a grandmother, which was quite sad, in Kurt's professional opinion.

Noah reached out, and patted Kurt on the head, smiling affectionately, "Maybe if you gave it a chance, then you'd enjoy being Prince." he tried, encouragingly. "And your future woman will be here soon, so you're going to have to get a grip of the situation."

"That," Kurt began, stumbling over his words, wondering which were most appropriate to describe the witch his parents had forced him to swear his love to, "That witch is not my wife!"

Oh, please, wind, take me away! He thought, stretching out his arms, raising them, and tilting his head up to look at the blue sky. He just wanted to get out of here!

Kurt had went back to his room soon after he got a bit of fresh air, and Noah had left him alone. His moment outside had done nothing to ease his worried mind. If anything, it only seemed to intense his worries. He had got to thinking. After he were King, how often could he venture outside into the palace gardens without getting swarmed by thousands of servants, either asking for his orders, or wishing to tend to him? The answer was never. Which just pissed him right off! He didn't need their help, and more importantly, he didn't want it. Walking over to his huge bed, and falling down on it, he sighed heavily, raising a hand to gently massage his head. Dear God, it was only a matter of days… Once his wife… He closed his eyes. Ah, he shuddered just thinking about that woman as his… wife. Once she arrived here, his parents would get the wedding underway, and that would be it. Once he kissed her, and accepted the vows, that would be it. No more dilly dallying for him, or playing around. His childishness, as his father put it, was going to have to stop. What was so wrong with having a little fun, Kurt wondered. That's all he wanted to do. Have a little fun.

His wife wouldn't put up with his lack of maturity either. She always had some remark to make about his "immaturity" as she put it. Yeah, well, Miss Tight Ass who has absolutely no idea how to smile, laugh, or even giggle, for Heaven's sake, Kurt was very happy with his immaturity. He wouldn't phrase it like that, but hey, everyone else was a critic. Rolling over onto his stomach, he folded his arms in front of him, and rested the side of his head atop them. He closed his eyes, willing sleep to take him, and give him a taste of some sweet dreams of being outside the castle walls. He felt just like a trapped bird, caged, and unable to do anything about it. His windows were the gaps between the bars of the cage, and his only view to the world outside. He hated the feeling of being trapped, and he'd suffered it all his life. One brief taste of freedom was all he asked for, and he continued to pray to whatever Gods there were up there that he would get the chance. He hoped for nothing more… Just the freedom to fly, vacantly like an eagle… The prospect was so far from him, but he still adored it. His hate for his parents only intensified as his thoughts continued. There was a whole world out there! One that he would never get to see… If the world was anything like Elysion, it would be a wonderful place.

So often he had looked out his windows, and observed the people out in the city. They were all so carefree. They were free. Able to fly like eagles, anywhere they saw fit. Then there was the nights, when they would walk hand-in-hand with their cherished ones, or give gifts to their loved one. It would be nice… To have someone like that… Someone who you loved dearly, could spend all the time in the world with, and never worry about being dragged away from them due to whatever. Kurt didn't feel like that for his soon-to-be bride. Yes, she was attractive, but she just wasn't what he was looking for. He couldn't describe it, when he didn't know what he was searching for himself, but he knew she wasn't that special person. His special person had to understand his need for freedom, his desire to be a normal human, and making him feel safe. He didn't think there was a single person out there who could understand him, and for that, he wanted to keep his heart closed off from others, but he was forced to offer it to a princess from another kingdom. One more of the reasons to despise his parents. He didn't love her. Hell, he didn't care for her either, and now they wanted him to profess love to her, his undying will to keep _her_ safe, and happy…

He wondered though.

Why was it so bad for him to dream of a different life, and want it so much?

His parents just didn't trust what they couldn't explain. They were perfectly happy as King, and Queen, and wondered, why couldn't he feel the same?

"Kurt!"

Kurt sat up, and turned to look at his mother. She had a stern look on her face, and a murderous glint in her eyes, "Stop giving your father such a hard time!" she demanded.

Kurt scoffed, "I wouldn't need to if he listened to me. You too…"

"What are you whining about?" His mother demanded, the fury clear in her tone.

"If what I say isn't exactly what you want to hear, you just dismiss me, and frankly, I'm getting sick, and tired of it." Kurt snapped. Very rarely did he lose his patience, and his ability to smile even at the most inopportune times, but he'd make an exception for this.

His mother shouted, "How dare you raise your voice to your mother! I gave you birth!"

"Oh, how un-motherly are you?" He taunted, turning away from her, and he smirked when he heard her stomp from his room. Finally, some peace, and quiet…

Now, he could dream…

Dream, he did.

Dreamed of the festival that took place in Elysion every year. The sky was dark as night came, but the streets were alight with the multi-coloured street lamps, which all had strings of colourful decorations connecting each of them to each other. The streets were crowded as people gathered for the parade, and performances. Some other families had taken their children to look at the small shop stalls, and bought them whatever they asked for, putting a smile onto their child's face. Amid the crowd, Kurt watched, an expression of wonder, and happiness on his face. Never had he seen the festival up close. He had to watch it from his bedroom windows, and the view was terrible. The people around him were alive with laughter, and happiness, either cuddled with their loved ones, or their family members. Kurt was by himself, but he didn't care. His parents were the last thing he wanted with him, as they'd just ruin the wonderful moment with some of their criticism of this wonderful event. Kurt watched as the guys in traditional costumes twirled, and danced, keeping in sync with the playful, jolly, and happy music being played by the band atop a stage.

An huge firework went up from behind the stage, bursting into a thousand silver particles as soon as it reached the center of the sky. The silver particles floated down towards the crowd, and Kurt felt a tickle when one landed on his nose, and diminished doing so. He reached up with his hands to touch a few more, the people surrounding him doing the same. "Beautiful…" Was a whisper right next to him, and he nodded, his very core burning with happiness, and the freedom he was allowed to taste. This… This was far too perfect… The very idea of being able to do this… It was amazing, and Kurt wanted to make every moment last.

The guys and girls stopped dancing, then a whole array of fireworks shot up into the sky, bursting into a thousand sparkles, and Kurt couldn't deny, the very look of it was absolutely beautiful. He felt his lips curl into a smile as he closed his eyes, and lowered his head, wishing dearly that someday, he could actually witness the festival up close. Just once… That's all he wanted… If only his parents were kind enough to grant him just one time. Then, maybe he'd learn to respect them. If they weren't so caught up in providing the "perfect" heir to the throne, and so intent on changing him, Kurt would care about them. But why should he try for them? Especially when they weren't going to try for him.

But just once…

He'd love to witness this festival up close.

"I don't know where he gets it from…" Kurt's father muttered, cradling his head in his hand, trying to massage it, and soothe the impeding headache. His brat-of-a-son had given him the headache with all his talking back, and refusal to listen to him when he was trying to teach him the ways of a King. Kurt needed to wise up! He truly did… If he was going to be a leader for the people, he needed to wise up, and act older than his age. The people of Elysion would look to him for advice, aid, and wisdom. He was going to be a leader, whether he liked it or not.

"Neither do I. He's nothing like us." Kurt's mother agreed, sitting on the huge bed she shared with her husband.

"Maybe if we let him have one day outside…" He began, turning to his wife, and as she looked up at him in surprise, he continued, "If we do that, it might make him happy, and happy enough to listen to us."

"No, absolutely not!" His wife stood, shaking her head, "My son is not spending one day out there! He'll start getting ideas!" That was one thing she feared. If he spent one day out there, and loved it, then he'd start to overstep his bounds, and go out as often as he could, "Give that brat an inch, and he'll take a mile, do you understand me?" She had no doubt in her mind that Kurt would do so. She wouldn't give him yet another reason to disobey them!

Her husband sighed, "But he only has a few more days before he is to marry. Maybe we should-"

"Should what?" His wife demanded, stepping forward with purpose, and it was times like this, he considered her an absolute pain in the ass, "You let him do this, and that's that! He'll demand more, and when you don't give him it, his attitude will get worse." She stopped, taking a softer tone, and she reached out with a hand to touch her husband's face, "I don't think we could do anything to satisfy him. He just doesn't care, anymore."

He lowered his gaze to the floor, wondering if he could say anything to convince his wife to allow Kurt one brief taste of freedom. She had a will or iron, and a heart of steel. She wouldn't bend the rules for Kurt, or let him have that which he desired so much. He was just concerned that if they denied Kurt freedom for much longer, Kurt would eventually grow tired of it, and act on his own. Kurt was crafty, and he knew the castle very well. He was also sneaky, and that concerned his father a lot. Who's to say Kurt wouldn't attempt to sneak out during the middle of the night?

He wanted to believe his son honoured them enough to not even attempt it, but Kurt was unpredictable… There was no way of telling what was going on inside his head.

"Come to bed, it's late." His wife said, and he nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~

When Kurt woke up, it was pitch black, and it made question, had he really been asleep for that long? It was quite light when he fell asleep, and now, it was so dark. Sighing, he pushed himself up, and off the bed, coming to stand on his very light feet. He swayed for a moment, before shaking his head, and trying to come to his senses. He walked over to his windows to find the streets completely empty, devoid of any people. He heaved a sigh of disappointment. Just what was he going to do now? He wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, and there was no people out in the streets to observe, so what did he do? He walked over to the huge mirror at the other side of the room, and studied himself for a moment. Damn, this stupid Prince attire… He looked down at it, and eyed it in disgust. His daily Prince attire was knee length brown boots, black trousers, a red long sleeved shirt with gold buttons, golden cuffs, and silk, brown gloves. The top of his trousers were adorned by several brown belts, and small chains at the left side. There was also a golden necklace around his neck. It wasn't too extreme in comparison to what his father wore, but it was still a symbol of royalty, which is why he hated it. Then, something caught his attention in the mirror's reflection. Whirling around, and looking out the window, he caught sight of an enormous ship, and just judging by the black flag attached to the ship's pole, that was a pirate ship. Moving carefully, and quietly, he left his room, and began to quietly run down the corridor, eager to find out more.

"Find some supplies, and be quick about it! You get lost, you get left! It's as simple as that!" The captain ordered, turning away, and walking back to his cabin.

"You got it, Cap'n!" All of the men shouted, raising their hands, deadly grins in place, as they got ready to do some killing, and stealing. Maybe even some kidnapping! There was NEVER anyone worth kidnapping! They were always screaming, "No, please!" or "I'll pay you if you leave me alone!" or "I'm begging you!"  
In which case, it was easier to kill the whelps, or wenches. For some occurrences, it was quite sad. The people they found could be nice looking, but with the non-stop whining, they'd rather kill them.

The Captain stopped at the door of his cabin, the darkness casting a shadow over his face, and smirked, "Have fun, boys!"

Kurt had managed to slip past the castle gates without a hitch, and he thanked the Gods above for that. How fun would it be to get caught, trying to sneak out at this time of the night? Especially when there was a pirate ship just at their port. Running forward, he kept to the side, and in the shadows, hoping to avoid getting caught by anyone.

He wondered what the hell he was doing, and to be honest, he didn't know. Maybe curiosity just got the better of him… Or maybe he just wanted this opportunity to get out into the city… Or maybe he wanted to observe this new set of people. Father always told him pirates were foul, and evil beings, worthy of a fiery death in hell. In which case, Kurt simply wished to test the theory. As he came closer to the ship, he noticed how big the ship truly was. Damn, it was huge! Whoever was the Captain of that masterpiece should be really happy with themselves! As he walked closer, his eyes gazing up at the ship, a cold, and cruel voice made him stop,

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Prince and The Pirate**  
Author: **Itskara**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Kurtbastian  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!  
**Relations:** Kurt – 18 yo prince and upcoming king  
Puck – 23 yo Kurt's custodian  
Quinn – 18 yo princess, getting married to Kurt  
Sebastian – 23 yo captain  
Blaine – 21 yo sebastian's best friend

_Whoever was the Captain of that masterpiece should be really happy with themselves! As he walked closer, his eyes gazing up at the ship, a cold, and cruel voice made him stop,_

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?"

Kurt turned around and came face-to-face with a rather… disgusting individual. Dressed in red trousers, tattered at the bottom, and a tattered white shirt, along with rather pathetic little brown shoes, he was the appearance of total hopelessness.  
"Well, aren't you a sight?" Kurt taunted, his smirk rising. "Don't you know how to wash yourself?" he inwardly laughed at the sight of anger that crossed the other man's face, and he continued, "Obviously not, just judging from those horrible clothes you call an outfit."

"Well, sorry, I ain't got the money for your clothes." The other man sneered, but Kurt shrugged, rolling his eyes, "You never answered my question. What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?" he tried again, and Kurt snorted.

"Why should I tell you?" He chuckled, looking at the pirate again.

The pirate glanced at something behind Kurt, but the child didn't notice. The pirate laughed, walking towards Kurt, who refused to take a step back, "Cause I'd hate it if your friend was left wondering where you were. You know, you'd have to break your commitment." He stopped, now standing very close to the young man, and he had to admit, he was impressed that the little brat hadn't screamed, or ran away in terror. But what did it matter? The kid wasn't going to be around long enough to let anyone know about them.  
"You're a brave little brat, aren't you?" he asked, breathing on Kurt which almost made the poor child throw up. His breath was so bad, Kurt felt like he was on the verge of collapsing.

Kurt shrugged again, grinning, "There's nothing to be afraid of." His grin widened at the surprise on the other's face, "And yes, I have a commitment." His commitment was his first day out on the town, provided he got away from this bastard. He wasn't planning on getting caught, but it happened, so he'd have to go with it.

"Well, that's a pity…" The pirate sighed, looking to the side, "A pity for you, that is." He smirked, leaning in to whisper into Kurt's ear, "Cause I'd like to invite you to come with us, and we don't take no for an answer." He chuckled, darkly, and when Kurt was about to demand what the hell he was going on about, he was suddenly tackled to the ground from behind. Kurt gritted his teeth, refusing to allow the gasp of pain to escape him. His wrists were tied tightly behind his back, his ankles were bound tightly, and a filthy white rag was used to gag him, and tied tightly at the back of his head.

"Wow, ya g't a good 'ne, Eliot!"

"'eah, he's a look, ain't he?"

"I bet the Captain will love this kid!"

Kurt was gripped harshly, and then thrown over someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Okay, this wasn't exactly how he wanted things to go… Actually, it was the complete opposite of how he wanted things to go! He was supposed to get away from these pirates, and hang around the city until morning! Then, he'd spend the day among humans! He was not supposed to get kidnapped by a bunch of pirates! He wasn't sure if he was afraid, or if he was just angry. He didn't know what these people would do to him, but he didn't feel as frightened as he probably should.

The Captain stood, leaning over a small table as he looked at the map. Where to next..? Elysion was just a stop for supplies, and some fun for his men. That was all. Just keeping sailing. There was hardly any thrill on the sea anymore. They were no longer on the run because those that wanted them dead gave up. His ship was the fastest on the sea, and no one had caught them. But he grew weary of it now. Where was the adventure? A pirate didn't have an adventure unless he was being chased by the law, but they gave up, so…

"Captain, the crew is back."

"Well, that was fast."

"They collected some supplies, and something… more."

The Captain looked up at his friend as he questioned, "What do you mean by more?" Just what, other than supplies, could they have collected? His men very rarely took anything other than supplies from the towns, and cities they plundered, so this made him curious. When his friend said "more", it sounded like there was something special about whatever it was they decided to take.

"I think you're better seeing it with your eyes, Captain." The other man said, moving to the side, and away from the door. He was shocked to see what he did. Very rarely did he go in, and plunder the cities, and towns. He left it to the other pirates, who found it much more entertaining than he did. This time, the other pirates came back with a young man, which was quite a shock. Normally, they would just kill anyone they laid eyes on.

The Captain eyed him oddly, before walking past him, and towards the door. He opened it, and stepped out onto the main deck. What he found, was his men with their backs to his cabin, all in one group, looking down at something he couldn't see due to them standing in front of it. He cleared his throat, and the pirates all turned around, and began firing explanations at him all at once.

"Cap'n, we got the supplies!"

"We pick'd up something else too!"

"He's a real looker!"

"But he's got a sharp tongue!"

The Captain sighed, raising a hand, "Shut up, you bilge rats!" he yelled, and silence fell upon the entire group of men, "Blood pirates…" he whispered under his breath, before calling, "Jefff!" and a pirate dressed in simple black trousers came to stand at the front of the group, "What happened?" The Captain asked, his voice stern, and leaving no room for stupidity, or games.

"Well, Cap'n, it was really Eliot who made the nice little discover'y." Jeff laughed, and a few of the pirates behind him agreed, some murmuring, "Yeah, a nice little treasure, sir," and some chuckling, "Ya'll lov' 'em, Cap'n!" which made the Captain wonder what on earth they were talking about.

"Stand aside, boys." He ordered, and the pirates split into two sides, and it was then, the Captain caught sight of their "little treasure." A young man… The Captain tilted his head to the side, a small smirk coming onto his face, and he heard his men snicker. He walked towards the bound, and gagged man on the floor, and kneeled down beside him.  
"Well, this is a surprise!" The Captain chuckled, looking at the man. Quite a treasure, indeed. With eyes the colour of sea, with a tiny glint of light in them. Skin which looked like a fine porcelain. Chestnut hair which looked so soft. "Boys, you made a good catch…" he laughed, causing some of the men to laugh, and agree, but when he spoke again, "No, I mean, a really good catch…" they looked to each other, confused.  
The Captain reached out, and grasped the golden chain around the other man's neck, and yanked it, breaking the delicate necklace. He stood, and turned around, showing them the golden chain, "This golden chain is a symbol of royalty."

"Wait! Are you tryin' to say…?"

"Yes, looks like we've kidnapped a little Prince…" The Captain chuckled, darkly, turning around to gaze at the man on the floor, whose eyes were burning with something akin to anger. "His clothes are practically symbols of royalty as well." he turned to Eliot, grinning, and chuckling, "Not bad, you scallywag."

The surrounding pirates all laughed. Their Captain still had his sense of humour. The Captain turned to the man on the floor, leaned down, and roughly yanked the gag from his mouth. He watched, bored, as the young Prince sputtered, and coughed wildly, "So, you have a name, little Prince?" he asked.

When the coughing subsided, Kurt had a list of things about to roll of his tongue, but instead, he snickered, nastily, "And why should I tell you filthy rats?"  
Without a trace of fear in his eyes, he looked up at the Captain, daringly. Okay, now that he could get a good look at the Captain, he had to admit, he was rather impressed. This pirate looked like he knew how to take proper care of himself, and actually had respect for personal hygiene, unlike the other pirates, all of which smelt absolutely horrible. The Captain was a man with short brunette hair with bangs to his forehead, tanned skin, hazel coloured eyes, and a thin, well kept build. His outfit consisted of a black coat, it's collar high, and it's outer folds, a dark blue colour, and outlined with gold. Even without buttons, the coat folded perfectly over his chest. The shoulders of the coat had golden knots, some of the material hanging loosely. Underneath the coat, he wore a white puffed shirt. His trousers were a matching black, tidy, and clean. His boots were black, and knee length, consisting of golden buckles. On his head, he wore a large black hat, obviously made of leather, and several huge white feathers attached to it. On his hands, he wore black, leather gloves, golden linings around the wrists. Kurt was quite shocked that the Captain knew how to look after himself.

The Captain chuckled, "You've got quite the sharp tongue, don't you?" He heard the other pirates laugh, but reached out, and grasped Kurt roughly by the chin, bringing him closer to him as he whispered, threateningly, "As long as you're on my ship, you'll follow my rules, and obey me." He leaned in closer, his nose just touching Kurt's, "So, tell me. What's your name..?"

The other pirates listened, wondering if their Captain would get a response. They didn't mind either way. They were looking for some fun, and little Mr Perfect would be their first choice. Eliot was busy thinking of what he could do to that small, and lithe little body, and that perfect ass. Those lips were so soft, and supple looking as well… Oh, Eliot would make sure the little Prince put that mouth to good use. That being said, he would share with the others, of course. None of them could deny that they were thinking about the Prince in such a way as well. That perfect little body…

"Kurt Hummel." The Prince said.

The Captain nodded slowly, shocked to have gotten a response, but also quite thankful that he did. It'd be a pity to bruise that pretty little face in order to get the truth out of him. "Well, Kurt, welcome abroad the Avenger. I'll be your Captain during your stay, so you'll listen to me."

"Can I at least know the name of my Captain?" Kurt mocked, his eyes glinting with something akin to mischief.

"Captain Sebastian Smythe." The Captain answered, a grin coming onto his face, his unbelievably pure, white teeth shining, "You'll be spending your time in the brig."

Kurt pouted, "Now that's not really-"

Sebastian shoved the piece of white cloth used to gag Kurt earlier into his mouth, shutting the Prince up. He let go of the other male, and he fell against the floor. Sebastian stood, and turned to the pirates, "We sail now! To your posts!" he ordered, and the pirates dispersed, but Sebastian reached out, and grabbed Eliot by his torn shirt, and the other pirate stopped. Sebastian jerked a thumb to the Prince on the floor, "Take him down to the brig. Be sure he's comfortable." he chuckled, letting go of Eliot, and walking towards the stairs that let to the quarterdeck, and helm.

Eliot walked over to the Prince, grabbed him, and heaved him over his shoulder. He smirked when Kurt began to struggle, but to no avail. Eliot ran a hand over Kurt's ass, and he felt the Prince freeze. Eliot ran his hand over him again, and Kurt felt a wave of dread hit him. He didn't like the way this man was touching him! How dare he touch him like he were some sort of sex slave, or object! He didn't like this… He didn't feel safe, and he couldn't find it in him to smirk, laugh, or chuckle. He was in serious trouble!

"Captain, if you don't mind me asking, what are you planning to do with the Prince?" The Captain's right hand man, Blaine, asked. Blaine was one of the very few people Sebastian trusted anything with. They had been through an awful lot together, and during it all, they only had each other as comfort. Blaine was like a younger brother to Sebastian, and he was always honest with him, always confided in him when necessary, and was very respectful towards him. Blaine was rather to different to all the other pirates on the ship. He wasn't exactly stern like Sebastian, and he wasn't exactly unruly like the others. He was somewhere in between. He didn't kill for pleasure like the others, believing the behaviour to below anyone, but that was his own opinion, and he did have his ethics. The other pirates did what they wanted, and he did what he wanted. Others considered him to be boring, but he didn't care.

He came to stand at Sebastian's side, his eyes searching his Captain's face.

Sebastian held the wooden arms of the helm, as he lazily steered it, trying to think of what he was going to do. The parents of that little brat were sure to go crazy when they found out that he was missing, and probably send their own ships out, but their only problem was, they didn't know who had taken him. He could have run away from home, for all they knew. Sebastian didn't have a problem, really. Then there was the chance that some person in Elysion had witnessed the Prince get carried off to their ship. That would call for a chase, something Sebastian had been craving for a while. "I'm not sure yet…" he admitted, a grin on his face at the thought of the little brat having to stay here for as long as Sebastian saw fit. The Prince had clearly never been outside the walls of his castle before.

"Captain, I'd rather if you didn't keep him locked down in the brig." Blaine insisted, not sounding desperate, but not sounding exactly calm either. If Sebastian had seen the looks the other pirates were casting towards the Prince, then he'd understand where Blaine was coming from, but of course, he had his back turned to the pirates a majority of the time, so he didn't notice anything.

"Why's that?" Sebastian asked, wanting to laugh.

"The others have taken an…" Blaine stopped, trying to think of the right term to describe it, "interest in him." While the implications behind the word 'interest' weren't obvious, they weren't exactly subtle either. He watched as Sebastian frowned, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"They wouldn't dare touch him, if I ordered them not to." Sebastian simply said.

Blaine wasn't sure. Eliot had especially a despicable look on his face, and his thoughts, were probably even worse. The predatory grin, and glint in his eyes had told Blaine enough. He just didn't like the thought of that young Prince being subjected to something so horrible. The Prince clearly still had his innocence, and the last thing he would want is for it to be taken by a filthy pirate.  
"Think about it, sir." Blaine tried again, walking down the stairs to the man deck. Sebastian watched him, then thought back to the Prince. What if Blaine was right? No one knew his men like Sebasitan did. They saw something they liked, they took it. When they looked at the Prince, they liked what they saw, and taking him was probably no different. Sighing, he decided, he'd give it a few days, and if any of the pirates made a move, then he'd move the Prince from the brig.

"Get to work, you filthy bilge rats! You don't want to get caught, do you!" Sebasitan yelled.

"No, Cap'n!" The pirates yelled, and started getting to work.

Sebastian notived that Eliot still hadn't come up from the brig yet. He shook his head, "Blaine, take the helm!" he yelled, and walked from the helm towards the stairs that led to the main deck. He'd just make sure there wasn't anything funny going on down there.

As he was thrown into the cell, his head hit the floor, and Kurt moaned in pain through the gag in his mouth. That hardly called for such brutality! Oh, if he wasn't bound and gagged, he would give that bastard a piece of his mind! He would look past this, but he wouldn't, absolutely wouldn't, look past the pirate groping his ass the way he did.

Eliot snickered, "Aw, sorry, little Prince. I guess I don't know how to properly treat royalty."

Kurt looked up at him, anger fuelling his insides like no tomorrow, but when Eliot kneeled down next to him, and reached out with a hand to grasp his chin, he felt the same dread overwhelm him. The pirate could do anything to him now. He was alone, vulnerable, and sadly, unable to defend himself. The pirate had him exactly where he wanted him. The pirate roughly grabbed Kurt's chin, and pulled him close, the stench of his breath causing Kurt to choke. "What a pretty little gem, you are." Eliot smirked, using his other hand to caress Kurt's face, then lowering to slide slowly down Kurt's chest, and stopping when he reached his groin. "A pretty little gem…" Eliot repeated, but this time it was distant, and low, almost as if he were captivated by some sort of spell.

Kurt could hear his heart beating rapidly against his chest, but he fixed the pirate with a deadly glare.

Eliot smirked, his hand reaching for the first of the many belts on the Prince's trousers, and Kurt clenched his fists, but when there was the sound of footsteps coming down to the brig, Eliot immediately pushed Kurt away, and stood up, stepping out of the cell, reaching out with his hands, and grasping the bars of the door of the cell, pulling it back, and it clicked when it connected with the lock. Eliot dug a hand into his pocket, and pulled out a single key on a circular bit of iron bar. Using the key, he locked the cell. Looking over to the door, he grinned when he saw Sebastian. "Captain, just making sure our new friend likes his new home." he laughed.

Sebastian smirked, and held out his hand, silent.

Eliot eyed his Captain's outstretched hand before nodding in realisation. He handed the key of Kurt's cell over to the Captain, then walked past him, and towards the stairs. He looked back and gave Kurt one last, lingering look. He tucked away the memory of that frightened gaze, eager for the next time he would witness it.

Sebastian walked over to the cell, and looked through the bars at the young prince glaring up at him. "Now, why don't we have a little talk?" Sebastian questioned, using the key to unlock the cell door, opening it, and kneeling down beside the prince. "Because I would like to know a little more about you."

He reached out, and with surprising gentleness, removed the gag from Kurt's mouth, and tossed it to the side. No use in denying the prince his speech for any longer. No one would hear him scream, if he ever did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Prince and The Pirate**  
Author: **Itskara**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Kurtbastian  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!  
**Relations:** Kurt – 18 yo prince and upcoming king  
Noah – 23 yo Kurt's custodian  
Quinn – 18 yo princess, getting married to Kurt  
Sebastian – 23 yo captain  
Blaine – 21 yo sebastian's best friend

"_Now, why don't we have a little talk?" Sebastian questioned, using the key to unlock the cell door, opening it, and kneeling down beside the prince. "Because I would like to know a little more about you."_

He reached out, and with surprising gentleness, removed the gag from Kurt's mouth, and tossed it to the side. No use in denying the prince his speech for any longer. No one would hear him scream, if he ever did.  


__"Now, let's have a chat, shall we?" Sebastian rhetorically asked, watching as the prince coughed a little, and cleared his throat.

"About what, exactly?" Kurt chuckled, looking up at the captain, his aqua coloured eyes glinting with something akin to mischief, and Sebastian decided, he didn't like the look in Kurt's eyes. There was a haughty, and stubborn air surrounding this prince, Sebastian could feel, and he just knew, this prince wasn't going to just lie down nicely for him. No, he was going to make it as difficult as he could.

"What were you doing outside your castle walls?" Sebastian asked, looking Kurt straight in the eyes as he continued with, "From what I can gather, a prince is not permitted to step outside." To him, that didn't sound like a luxury. No, more like a punishment, but maybe that was just Sebastian. Sebastian had a wild spirit. He had a taste for adventure, and especially danger. Being confined to the walls of a castle, and being unable to step outside into the real world… Sebastian would go crazy if he were in that position, but who's to say Kurt would. This little brat probably enjoyed that lifestyle, and greatly despised that which he had miraculously landed himself in.

"What I was doing, is none of your business, captain…" Kurt said in low tone, and Sebastian took notice of the mocking tone behind the word "captain". So, the little prince did have some nerve. He wasn't one of those pathetic little whiners, who desperately pleaded with those that held him captive. While it was refreshing, it was also quite surprising. He hadn't dealt with a prisoner like this before. Reaching out, he grabbed Kurt by his pale throat, and moved forward, pushing Kurt back until his spine was against the floor. Moving so that he could straddle the young prince across his hips, Sebastian leaned over him, so dangerously close that their noses were inches apart. A maniacal grin lit up Sebastian's features as he dangerously whispered, "Watch yourself, princess." he mocked. Kurt was mocking him when he addressed him by "prince", well, he could mock right back. Princess seemed more suited for this little, fast talking, pretty boy. What, with that unbelievably pale, and yet, very soft skin of his. That lithe, thin and feminine body. Those blue eyes… Oh yeah, there could definitely be some gender confusion here. Add some tits, and yeah… That's a pretty, fuckable woman you'd have there. He noticed that Kurt was still smirking at him, despite the dangerous position he was in. "Wipe that stupid smirk of your face…" Sebastian growled.

Kurt laughed, "Make me…" he challenged, his tone sounding just as dangerous as Sebastian's.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes dangerously, greatly tightening his hold on that delicate neck, threatening to snap it if he felt like it.

"Come on, you can't do anything to me…" Kurt chuckled, despite the hand closed around his throat, and when Sebastian bestowed him with a look of confusion, Kurt explained, "If you kill me, then you'll get in more trouble than you already are. My people would just love the opportunity to hang a bunch of pirates." Kurt grinned, "And you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Sebastian's grip on the prince's throat loosened, as he realised the truth in Kurt's words. He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do with the prince just yet, but he most definitely didn't want to arouse the anger of the courts, and people any further. He had already kidnapped a prince, and pretty soon, an entire navy would be out and after them. As inviting as it was to hurt this little brat, he couldn't do it. Now, to just get the message through to his men too. Moving away from the prince, he removed himself from the prince's hips, coming to kneel at Kurt's side as he flipped Kurt onto his stomach, and held him there.

Kurt was worried for a moment that Sebastian would start groping him too, but when he felt the ropes around his wrists and ankles come loose, his eyes widened in surprise. He turned to question Sebastian, but the captain had already shut his cell door, locked it and began to walk towards the stairs. Kurt silently wished that Sebastian wouldn't give those keys to Eliot or any of the other pirates. He wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with any horrible advances on him.

But of course, Sebastian gave the key to Kurt's cell back to Eliot. He wasn't really thinking about the well being of the prince when he did it. He was slightly, just slightly, pissed off because of the prince and his "holier than thou" attitude. Sebastian felt the overwhelming desire to strike Kurt a few times, and wipe that smug smile off his face. Damn, he only spoke with him for five minutes, and already he was looking to commit suicide. Oh… He wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into this time. No amount of money would be worth keeping that prince on his ship!

"Captain?"

"What?!" Sebastian demanded, stopping in his walk, and looking to his side, a vein popping in his forehead.

Blaine wasn't fazed at all by the rude attitude. In fact, all he did was shake his head, a small smile lighting up his face. "Where are we headed?"

Sebastian blinked, the anger melting away, "Melphina, of course. I need to see someone there, and it will also be a good opportunity for these bilge rats," he gestured the other pirates, all indulged in their work, "to have some fun. I'm sure there's still some nice women there." he smileed, walking towards the helm again.

Blaine followed him, looking at some of the other pirates, analysing them. He focused more on Eliot than any of the others. Sebastian had given the key to Kurt's cell back to Eliot, and Blaine, for the life of him, couldn't imagine why, considering the warning that Blaine gave Sebastian, regarding Kurt. Eliot was clearly pretending to be focused entirely on the task at hand, but just by looking at his eyes, Blaine knew his mind was elsewhere. He turned back to Sebastian who was now gripping the wooden arms of the helm, and lazily watching him. Blaine refrained from rolling his eyes, and walked closer to Sebastian, leaned over to him and whispered, "I'm telling you, Eliot is planning to do something to the prince." he pulled away, looking at Sebastian who seemed to be considering his words. He had a deep, and very thoughtful gaze on his face as he moved his eyes to Eliot, who was now talking with Jeff. Sebastian watched, unable to hear what the two were talking about but when Eliot pointed to the doorway that led to the brig, and smileed rather evilly, causing Jeff to do the same, Sebastian felt a rather uneasy weight in the bottom of his stomach. What if Blaine was right?

"You believe me now?" Blaine asked, sounding bored, and yet, fully aware that Sebastian did believe him.

One wrong move made by any of his crew or himself, then Sebastian and his crew would no doubt be sentenced to hanging, if they were ever caught. While Sebastian had a great trust in his ship, himself, and a slight trust in his crew, the danger surrounding Kurt was just too risky, even by his standards. "Alright, if they make advances on him, I'll talk to them." Sebastian said, and he didn't dare leave room for refusal.

Blaine nodded. He guessed that was enough for now.

"Filthy, filthy, filthy…" Kurt repeated, his tone a mere drawl, as he began eyeing the dark brown, wooden floor of the cell he was caged in. He couldn't believe that the captain couldn't give him, oh, he didn't know, maybe a more comfortable place to sleep. Yes, he was aware of the fact that he was a prisoner, but he was also a prince, and he wasn't a happy one, shall he add.

He moved a few steps backwards, his back connected with the wall, and he slid down it, into a sitting position, his knees pulled up to his chest. He rested his arms on the tops of his knees, and laid the side of his face upon his arms, trying to get into a somewhat comfortable position. He truly didn't know if he wanted to sleep. There was always the chance he would wake to find himself staring in a bunch of sneering faces, and find himself subjected to a horrible torture. He didn't like it. No, in fact, he despised it. The very thought of someone doing that to him… Or anyone for that matter. He knew there was bad people in the world, but he just couldn't fathom how bad, and he began to wonder, was he a fool for desiring a taste of the outside world so badly?

And was everyone in the world like this? It's a good question, isn't it? Were all the humans he wanted to desperately learn so much more about like those pirates? As good a question it is, it's also a rather frightening thought.

He didn't feel like there was anyone here he could trust. The entire crew were completely despicable. Not a single one among them were worth a shred of trust. Sebastian… Well, Kurt didn't really know enough about him to really judge as of yet. He would admit that he was worried when Sebastian and he were alone earlier, but he wouldn't let his face or eyes give it away. He knew how to be strong, and he was going to be strong. He didn't need someone here to hold his hand, or to offer comforting words to him

He didn't miss home. What was there to miss about home anyway? His parents hated him, he didn't have the freedom he desired, he was being forced into a role he didn't want to accept… He wasn't lucky like most children in the sense that their parents listened to whatever they said, accepted their desires, and gave a little kiss to their child's forehead before giving them a warm hug. No, his parents did no such thing for him, and never would, regardless of anything. Even if Kurt was willing to take the throne, they wouldn't bestow him with even a little smile. They would say, "Good, you've learnt respect."

He really didn't care.

He sighed, feeling his eyes droop closed against his will, and he began to feel light. His eyes closed, and his body relaxed as he drifted into a sweet slumber, completely unaware of the two pirates standing at the door of the room, their eyes ablaze with desire, and their lips upwards in menacing grins. The darkness cast shadows over their faces, the grins becoming all the more threatening and frightening, and the first pirate whispered to the other, "Now?"

"No, give him a few days to settle in, then we'll all give him a real warm welcome…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"KURT!"

Kurt's mother ran down the corridors, madly searching everywhere for her son who had mysteriously vanished. Earlier this morning, she went to his room, originally planning to give him a good tongue lashing, only to find that he wasn't in his room. So, she checked down in the castle gardens, only to have the exact same result. Her son was not in his room, or in the castle gardens, and she hadn't run into him while she ran down the corridors. Their was no sign of her son anywhere, and she was angry. No, she was irate! She slowed to a quick walk, angrily speaking through her gritted teeth, "If that brat snuck out of the castle last night, I swear, I'll make him regret it!"

"Lady Carol?"

She stopped, and turned around, eyes coming to gaze upon Noah. The man who was supposed to look after her son, and make sure he didn't try anything stupid. He looked at her with a worried expression, his friendly eyes full of question, and the smile that was usually on his face was replaced by a worried frown, "Noah," she began, her voice full of anger, and her brown eyes ablaze, "Where is Kurt!?" she demanded, and Noah better pray to the Gods that he knew the answer to the question.

"I'm sorry, my lady, I am not sure where he is." Noah answered, honestly, and he regarded her uneasily, before he asked, "You can't find him?"

Carol shook her head, the anger refusing to melt away. "You were supposed to be watching him!" she yelled, her pathetic attempt at restraint breaking as she completely rounded on the poor man.

Noah didn't flinch or show any signs of recoiling. Instead, he simply said, "Surely you should have been watching him too? You are his mother, after all. This happened on your watch as well." He was speaking the truth, and he was aware of how much trouble he could get into for doing so, but it was true, wasn't it? If his parents weren't going to watch out for Kurt, then they should be blamed for this too. Noah was not Kurt's father, or related to him in anyway, but he did care a lot for the younger man. Kurt was someone he watched grow up, and he did want to provide the best support, comfort, and protection he could but there was no reason for his parents to dismiss him completely. Just because he didn't accept their demands with a sweet smile, and nod of the head… He was still their son, and the only reason they had Noah look after him was so they didn't have to deal with his attitude and problems. If only they knew that by doing so, Kurt became more and more resistant. He would open up to Noah, but that was it. Noah was really the only one who knew what was going on inside Kurt's head, and he could sympathise with the child. What good is a castle when you're a prisoner inside of it? What good were parents when all they did was tell you how worthless you were?

Kurt did indeed open up more over the years, and he would confide in Noah about certain matters. Such as his desire to go outside, and live among ordinary humans. Noah would spend countless hours a day with Kurt, talking about Kurt's desires, wishes, and feelings. Noah liked spending that time with Kurt. Kurt was actually nothing like his parents. Personality wise, no. Appearance wise, no. Kurt was a lot of things, such as manipulative, snide, cocky, and stubborn, but he was not barbaric, like his father, or demanding, like his mother. They were always like that to Kurt, even giving him, their one and only son, a sound beating when he didn't comply to their rules. While Noah was worried, he hoped that Kurt was alright. God, if anything ever did happen to that child, he'd never forgive himself!

~~~~~~~~

Kurt's eyes slowly opened, waking from his surprisingly peaceful slumber. He blinked the drowsiness away, raising a hand to cover his mouth as he yawned.

"Hey."

Kurt looked ahead of him, and there, standing on the other side of the cell door, was a dark tanned man with curly hair, dressed in a simple white long sleeved shirt, brown trousers, and brown shoes. Kurt blinked, as the man walked closer to his cell, and reached through the cell bars with one of his hands. Kurt then noticed the red apple in the pirate's hand.

"I know it's not much, but I thought you would be hungry." the pirate explained, smiling as if to enhance the favour. His tone of voice wasn't snide, or snappy like the other pirates. His tone was friendly, and kind, which was quite comforting. Even that small smile spoke volumes. Kurt stood, and walked forward, reaching out with a hand to take the piece of fruit. The pirate retracted his hand, folding his arms across his chest as he watched the prince eye the apple, carefully, and warily. He didn't know why the prince was doing that, but he didn't dare say anything.

He smiled in triumph when the prince took a small bite of the apple. "It'll keep you going for a while. I'll be back later with more." he began to walk towards the stairs, but he turned back, and laughed, "Sadly, apples are all we have at the moment."

Kurt didn't mind. Apples were his favourite type of fruit. Always so juicy, and sweet. He smiled, shrugging, "Why are you doing this for me?" He was genuinely confused. Just last night, he had slandered all the pirates off, believing each one of them were as despicable as the other, but… This pirate appeared to be very genuine in his actions. Kurt couldn't read any hidden intentions in those eyes. He was curious, though.

The pirate's voice was firm, and honest when he answered, but the smile was still on his face, and suddenly, the situation didn't seem hopeless to Kurt, "I think what you're going through is unfair. It might be a comfort to know that there's one pirate on this ship looking out for you." And he would look out for the young prince. Not because he expected anything in return, but rather because the prince needed someone to look after him, and help him as best they could.

"Well…" Kurt looked to the side, obviously unsure of what to say. He guessed it was a nice thought… And it was a comfort that one of these pirates didn't want to grope him like a sex slave, and genuinely wanted to help him. He smileed, "I guess you're better than nothing."

The pirate recognised that as an attempt at thanks, so he continued to smile as he nodded slightly, "My name is Blaine, and I'll keep an eye on you for as long as you're on this ship."

Kurt chuckled, biting into the apple again.

Blaine nodded again, "I'll be back later." and he turned towards the stairs, and began walking up, leaving the prince alone again.

Kurt watched the pirate go, the uneasiness settling slightly, but not entirely. He was glad to have one person on his side, but he wondered, just how much help could Blaine offer him?

Carol was ready to go crazy. Absolutely crazy! Her son was nowhere to be found in the castle, and hours ago, they sent some servants out into the city, in the hope that he would be found out there, but alas, they didn't come back with him. However, they did come back with an elderly man, claiming to have valuable information regarding Kurt. Carol wasn't sure if she wanted to trust an elderly man whose mind was probably failing him, whose sight wasn't what it used to be, and whose sanity seemed very weak.

Balancing himself on a walking stick as best he could, the man walked towards Carol, and began ranting and raving about seeing Kurt during the night, "I swear, I had seen the young prince last night. I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to get some fresh air." There was little gaps in his sentences, as if he were trying his hardest to recall the events of the previous night, and Carol was becoming impatient, "Yes! I went outside to get fresh air!" the man confirmed, rather enthusiastically. "I saw it! A pirate ship!"

Carol's anger and impatience melted away, replaced by worry. "A pirate ship?" she repeated, her tone laced with fear. Oh, how she hoped this man wasn't going to tell her what she didn't want to hear.

"Yes, and a group of pirates grabbed the young prince and took him to their ship!" The elderly man finished, his speech fully sped up, showing he was absolutely certain about what he just said.

Oh God… Carol thought. Our son… Kidnapped by pirates! She blamed Kurt for it, mostly. He never should have wandered out at night! She swore it, she would give that brat a piece of her mind when she got him back. If she got him back. Why, those monsters could do anything to him! They could kill him!They had to do something!

"Santana!" Carol called to one of the young women standing next to the door. At her name being called, Santana rushed forward, her long, black hair swaying. Santana nodded to Carol, and the Queen ordered, "Deliver this message to General Hunter."

Noah was standing at the side, watching with a worried expression on his face. He was extremely worried for Kurt. He had never set foot outside the castle walls, and didn't have any knowledge of the people out in the real world, much less pirates. Kurt was in serious trouble, wherever he was. Noah was well aware that Carol was only fearing for the throne of Elysion, and not her son, which made Noah very angry. Kurt had kidnapped by a group of pirates! And Lord only knows if he was still alive, and she was worried about the future king! It was despicable! He was her son first! And he should still be her son now! Not her pawn to use as she saw fit!

Hunter watched, uninterested, as the servants continued to search the ships docked in the main harbour. Just what exactly were they looking for?

As if reading his mind, a new voice spoke, "You didn't hear? It seems our little prince went missing last night."

Hunter rolled his eyes, turning to face the newcomer, "Nick…" he drawled. What's this about Kurt… missing? Oh God, the prince just knew how to get himself into trouble, didn't he? A bit of a pain in the ass, if you ask Hunter. Hunter was the commanding general of Elysion's navy, and he took his job seriously. He was a stern man, very skilled in sword-to-sword combat, tactical, intelligent, and unafraid. He was everything the perfect navy captain needed to be. He had only met Kurt once, and that was when Carol called him to the castle to discuss the progress of the navy and its soldiers. Hunter considered Kurt to be rather arrogant, and rather rebellious. An admiration for the people outside the castle, and an obsession with the world itself. He was a strange, young man, but Hunter took rather nicely to him, surprisingly so.

Nick laughed, daring to lift an arm and wrap it around Hunter's shoulders in order to draw him close enough to whisper in his ear, "Come on, sweetie, you know you're happy-" he was met with a swift elbow to his stomach. "Ouch." he chuckled, letting go of the other man.

"I wish you would refrain from touching me like that." Hunter simply said, a frown on his face.

"Aw, lighten up." Nick tried. Hunter was far too serious sometimes, and wasn't as much fun to be around anymore. They'd been friends since back in the day.

"Hmph…" Hunter crossed his arms.

"General!"

Hunter turned around at the call, and a young tanned girl with long, black hair was running towards him. She stopped a few feet away from him, knelt to catch her breath, and looked at him as she gasped, "A message from the Queen."

Blaine had come back later that day, staying true to his word, and had brought another apple for Kurt. He commented that Kurt would probably get sick of seeing apples, but the prince simply shrugged, smiling. Blaine was currently leaning against the wall at the side of Kurt's cell, and Kurt was sitting on the floor.

"So how come a nice guy like you is out on the sea, working on a ship like this, and working for a captain like that?" Kurt questioned Blaine, his voice surprisingly soft, taking another bite of the red apple in his hands. He was genuinely curious as to what Sebastian, a complete and utter asshole, could have possibly done to convince Blaine, a friendly and nice man, to join his crew. The prospect was so unbelievable.

Blaine laughed, "I don't know exactly." He smiled at the memories that began to flood his mind. He and Sebastian… They were old time friends. There was no other way describe it, really. Maybe, brothers? They'd been together since the beginning. He was a few years younger than Sebastian, and his parents were very good friends to Sebastian's parents. That's how they met. Before Blaine was born, Sebastian was a rather closed-off child, and he caused his parents worry when he quietly refused to try and make friends. When Blaine's mother gave birth, Sebastian's parents were absolutely ecstatic for their friend. Sebastian didn't understand the prospect back then, but as he watched his parents, and Blaine's parents talk back and forth, Sebastian kept his eyes on the young newborn. Such a small, delicate and frail body, with an innocence no grown up could ever conceive of. Everything was so new to the baby, whose honey-coloured eyes were full of wonder as he took in the world around him.

Being there when Blaine was born was a feeling that Sebastian just didn't know how to describe. Happiness, without a doubt, because as the years passed, Sebastian and he grew close. Always getting into one scrape or another. He considered himself lucky to have Sebastian as a friend, and Sebastian seemed happy to have him. Sebastian was always spending the time with him, laughing with him, and confiding in him… At the memory of something particular, Blaine shook his head, sighing.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned, noticing how the man had suddenly ventured off into a world of his own.

Blaine blinked away the memories, and looked at Kurt who was eyeing him oddly. He realised he must have drifted off a little bit, "Sorry." he chuckled, lowering his eyes to the floor, and Kurt shook his head. Blaine thought back to the question and simply said, "We're good friends." He decided he wouldn't bring up anything else, especially not Sebastian's past. He wouldn't betray Sebastian like that. If Sebastian wanted to tell Kurt, then he would tell Kurt himself, but Blaine wouldn't breathe a word.

Kurt watched him, and silence fell upon the room. The silence was quite tense, and quite uncomfortable, making Kurt want to shatter it like glass, but he didn't exactly know what to say. So he looked down at the apple in his hands and took another bite.

Blaine watched, a small smile coming onto his face, and he whispered, "You remind me of someone…"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, chewed on the piece of fruit in his mouth, tilting his head to the side, "Beg pardon?" he asked, wondering if he heard the man correctly.

Blaine shook his head, "Never mind."

No way was he mentioning him to Kurt, despite the similarity between them. While the very memory brought back a few painful tugs on his heart, Blaine continued to smile as best he could. No use causing Kurt more confusion than he was already feeling.

-

**tuturuuu****  
big updating day! AMLT will be update soon :) please, reviews are love and they making me write more**


End file.
